spongefanfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Episodes/Season 53
Season 53 ' of SpongeBob SquarePants contains 32 episodes, plus 65 segments and 5 specials. The first episode airs on November 9, 2096, and the last episode airs on May 17, 2098. It is produced by Somematchyguy19. |6b |948b |Politically Squidrrect |Squidward runs to be the future mayor of Squidville. |December 16, 2096 |- | |7 |949 |The First Tree |Perch Perkins reports the first tree in Bikini Bottom. Due to how special it is, many people try to steal or move it, including Plankton. |January 20, 2097 |- | |8a |950a |The Hypnotoad Effect |Hypnotoad appears on Bikini Bottom, and starts hypnotizing everyone. |February 17, 2097 |- | |8b |950b |SBT |The gang visits the TV network who broadcast SpongeBob's show in Brazil, while poking fun at its programing. |February 17, 2097 |- | |9a |951a |Fish Food |The entire population of Bikini Bottom gets trapped in Plankton's Evil Sushi Factory, and SpongeBob is determined to save them. |March 24, 2097 |- | |9b |951b |The Fishary Farm |Spongebob takes T.S.F through town, and they find a Farm with only...Fisharies? They decide to visit the farm and explore around the area. |March 24, 2097 |- | |10a |952a |A Bearly Crossover |Grizzly, Panda and Ice Bear ends up in Bikini Bottom and befriends with the gang. |April 7, 2097 |- | |10b |952b |Larry the Karate Chopper |(Short) Sandy teaches Larry the Lobster about karate. |April 7, 2097 |- | |10c |952c |The Voice: Bikini Bottom |Bikini Bottom decides to host its own version of 'The Voice'. |April 14, 2097 |- | |11a |953a |Chocolate with Sponge |SpongeBob (with Sandy's help) creates a sponge-shaped chocolate. The results isn't like "The Krusty Sponge" (at first...) |May 5, 2097 |- | |11b |953b |Two Good, Three Better |Maja and her brother, Luke, goes on a adventure. Adam doesn't seem to care, but he's really wanting to join them. |May 5, 2097 |- | |12a |954a |Cupsponge |SpongeBob gets a new Xbox One, and plays Cuphead with Patrick. |May 12, 2097 |- | |12b |954b |Eight Decades Later... |SpongeBob and the Gang find a random book, and it has a lot of memories from 2017. They get a lot of nostalgia from it. |May 12, 2097 |- | |13 |955 |No Nose Knows 2 |Patrick wants a nose again, and he decides to go to the Chum Bucket for Plankton to make him a permanent nose, and guess what? Plankton wants a nose too! |June 2, 2097 |- | |14a |956a |How to Go Viral |(Short) Squidward shows how to make a viral video. |June 16, 2097 |- | |14b |956b |Where's the Sauce? |(15 minutes) Rick returns to Bikini Bottom to get some Szechuan Sauce from the Krusty Krab. When they don't have any, he threatens Mr. Krabs with his gun. |June 16, 2097 |- | |15a |957a |Teacher's Pest 2 |Mrs. Puff has rats in her classroom, SpongeBob suggests to get them away via teaching them how to drive boats so they can drive away. |June 23, 2097 |- | |15b |957b |Goo-less Lagoon |All the goo disappears from Goo Lagoon. It's SpongeBob and Patrick's job to solve this mystery. |June 23, 2097 |- | |16a |958a |Secret Locker Room |SB gets shoved into a locker by a bully at Boating School, and he finds a secret room inside the locker. He never wants to leave, and his friends get worried. |June 30, 2097 |- | |16b |958b |Downgraded |SB tells the story of how he went from Boating College to Boating School. |June 30, 2097 |- | |17a |959a |Banished by the Gods |SB and Patrick visit the Royal Kingdom, but they get banned from it after destroying King Neptune's golf course. |August 23, 2097 |- | |17b |959b |Loser's Bunt |Patrick plays baseball, but he bunts too much. Can he win the big game, or will he be called Patrick "Loser" Star forever? |August 23, 2097 |- | |18a |960a |It's Time for School! (Part 1) |(Short) The crew tell the viewers that they will do their First day of School in 1 day. |August 30, 2097 |- | |18b |960b |Spongy Eraser |(Short) SpongeBob can't find an eraser, so he uses himself as an eraser. |September 20, 2097 |- | |18c |960c |Jr. Elementary |(Short) Patrick decides to teach Patrick Jr., with help from Sandy. |August 30, 2097 |- | |18d |960d |Squid Classes |(Short) Squidward plans to go to a Music Class since he plays badly with his clarinet. |August 30, 2097 |- | |18e |960e |New Krusty Workers |(Short) Mr. Krabs gets some new workers, Maja and Patrick (Again) and decides to teach them. |August 30, 2097 |- | |18f |960f |A (Better) Adventure Pal |(Short) Maja teaches Adam about survival in the wild. |August 30, 2097 |- | |19 |961 |It's Time for School! (Part 2) |We show what happened with the crew at their First Day of School, SpongeBob has a piece of himself ripped off, Patrick Jr. is home-schooling, and there are more things to expect. |September 6, 2097 |- | |20a |962a |Lava Life |SpongeBob and Patrick get stuck in a volcano. |September 20, 2097 |- | |20b |962b |Maja and the Fisharies |SpongeBob shows Maja T.S.F and Maja thought of something: Go on an Adventure with T.S.F. The adventure they take will be wild! |September 20, 2097 |- | |21a |963a |Shellfish |Pearl finds out that she will have a Shellfish Bully in her class. |September 27, 2097 |- | |21b |963b |Secret Decoders |Maja and SB go to the Hot Hot Desert to get the ruby vase. However, they have to decrypt an ancient code on the walls. |September 27, 2097 |- | |22a |964a |TP'd |Adam's house gets TP'd. By who, though? |November 8, 2097 |- | |22b |964b |The Fisherman! |Maja is dared by Adam to stay up until 1 a.m. |November 8, 2097 |- | |23a |965a |Home Sweet Burnt Pineapple |SB's house catches fire, so he tries to find a new one. |November 15, 2097 |- | |23b |965b |Pearl's Peril |Mr. Krabs wants Pearl's money. Pearl tries to hide. |November 15, 2097 |- | |24a |966a |Mining Day |It's Mining Day in Bikini Bottom, and SB and Pat are hyped. |November 22, 2097 |- | |24b |966b |Just a Scar |Patrick gets a scar on his face, and he worries about it. |November 22, 2097 |- | |25a |967a |Milk N' Cereal! |(Short) Spongebob gets some cereal, excited about it. He tries to find the "Toy" within the box. |November 29, 2097 |- | |25b |967b |Fishary Vs. Jellyfish |(15 minute special) The Fishary King gets into an argument to King Jellyfish. They start a war between the Fisharies, and the Jellyfish. Now it's up to Spongebob, T.S.F, and the rest of the Gang to stop this mayhem. |November 29, 2097 |- | |26 |968 |Eggnog Surprise |Plankton builds some eggnog bots to steal the formula on Christmas. |December 25, 2097 |- | |27a |969a |Me Lucky Charms! |Maja tries to catch a leprechaun, without the help of Adam. |March 8, 2098 |- | |27b |969b |The End of Caillou |Caillou decides to leave the world one last time... by killing himself... again. |March 8, 2098 |- | |28a |970a |Hoppin', Poppin' |(Short) SpongeBob buys Moon Shoes from eBay, and tries them out. |April 5, 2098 |- | |28b |970b |Monkey Le Grande |SpongeBob and Maja find a humongous gorilla! They try to find out how it grew very large, as they go through a jungle with it. |April 5, 2098 |- | |28c |970c |Dripping Rage |(Short) SpongeBob plays Cuphead again, and he rages due to how hard Dr. Khal's Robot is. |April 5, 2098 |- | |29a |971a |Boating for Beginners |SB tries to teach the viewers how to drive a boat. |April 19, 2098 |- | |29b |971b |My Little Angle |Squidward tries to correct Patrick's grammar. |April 19, 2098 |- | |30a |972a |One Simple Wish |Adam finds a fishary and makes a simple wish... or so he thought. |April 26, 2098 |- | |30b |972b |Banished From the Boat |The Bikini Bottom court decided to make it illegal for SpongeBob to drive. |April 26, 2098 |- | |31a |973a |Ear Infection |Sandy gets an ear infection, due to her experiments. Maja and Spongebob try to fix it, but need help from Plankton. |May 3, 2098 |- | |31b |973b |Good Old Chicken |Patrick eats some chicken, but Bubble Bass wants it. |May 3, 2098 |- | |32 |974 |The Never-Ending Downward Spiral |T.S.F makes a wish that was very horrible. The gang and the rest of Bikini Bottom were in a never-ending crisis. SpongeBob, Maja. T.S.F, Plankton, and Sandy all team up to end the horrifying disasters. Eventually, Patrick, Gary, Squidward, and Mr. Krabs become wild men and try to attack the team. Will this insanity end?! |May 17, 2098 |} Trivia *This is the first season to have an episode with 6 segments (960). *Shellfish was originally 18g, but it was changed to 21a because the story needed to be 11 minutes. *The Sacred Fishary is on the banner for Season 53, because she has more appearances in this season. *This season has the most episodes where Fisharies appear so far (8), along with Season 54. *'Hoppin', Poppin, Monkey Le Grande, and Dripping Rage all have Easter eggs if you put them in initials (HP, MLG, DR). Category:2017 Category:Seasons Category:Fan-made seasons Category:Lists Category:Episode Lists Category:List of Episodes Category:Somematchyguy19